


Return to sender

by Monchonaaa



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monchonaaa/pseuds/Monchonaaa
Summary: It's has been few months since Waverly taken to the Garden. Nicole start writing as a way to speak her mind and divulge her feeling.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 5





	Return to sender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic, so it will be short and brief. Apologies for any mistakes, this work is not been beta.

Dear Waverly,

I do not know why I am writing this letter when I know there is no address I can send it to. Heck, if I know the address, I will go there to pick you and bring you home, not wasting time writing a letter. Maybe I just hope there is some mystical power out there, which will allow the words that I wrote down here magically found a way to you. After all, it is Purgatory, who know what kind of supernatural power we have in here.

As weird as it may sound, I do hope that whatever connection I have with this big-black-bad ring is still there. You know, I hate this ring so so so much but it keep coming back to me. Nevertheless, I do accept it when you gave it to me. I just do not get the chance to answer you yet. Part of me is hoping that whatever power it held, may connect you with me, bring you back to me? Hmm…am I being delusional again?

Waves,

I feel powerless here. I am merely a small town Sheriff, where half of town been missing. I felt so much weight on my shoulder, but how can I keep being rational when the person I love the most also missing. It also has been hard enough to keep Wynonna in check. She been frantic since that day, not only you gone but Doc too. As much as it hurt me to know that she drugged me, but I cannot bear looking at her now and be angry at the same time. I guess, someone has to try keep level head right? I tried and thankfully, Nedley is around. After all, he has more experience dealing with all this. Even though he insist his retired, but he always around.

The curse is broken, but it feel like another war just started, a battle that we yet to know how to fight, and the clock already ticking fast. The longer we took to figure this out, means it is much longer to bring you home. I do not know what is happening in the Garden, whom will you met in there, did Doc manage to find and stay with you; all these unknown is unsettling. I feel restless and helpless here, failed to find the answer.

I miss you so much baby. It is feels like forever since the last time I see your smile. Yesterday, I have been so scared as I enter your room at homestead, I cannot smell you anymore. I am afraid as the lingering smell faded; there will be lots more I may loss. Will our memories fade too? I do wonder, where ever the Garden is, what ever happen in there, do you still remember me? What if the Garden is actually good, will you remember enough to still want to come back?

Sometimes when the thought hit me hard like that, I do feel like;

If I am a smoker, maybe I have a lung cancer by now. My lungs will be so dark and I will be suffocate because of how much smoke I had inhale. Oh! You will hate that I smell so bad, no longer vanilla and you may not want kissing me; but you not here Waves. Hmm...If I smoke, every cough maybe can ease the big lump that I feel caught at the back of my throat, which has been so raw and sore screaming a silent cry.

But even without smoking, I hardly breathe.

If I am a drinker like Wynonna, maybe I already lost my mind and my liver will hate me. I know baby, I know how much you dislike when I get too drunk, but my Cutiepie not here to remind me that. Hmm…actually, I not been able to drink any since that day, maybe I still worry there is possibility it has been drug. Even Wynonna also knew, do not offer me any shot. She drink with Nedley. At the moment, losing my mind sound not too bad if I can temporarily forget all this ever happen, and you still here in that Shorty’s shirt smiling at me.

But even without booze, I already wrecked.

If I am a drug user, maybe I already OD or turn into dragon, lizard or whatever something like Dolls. I cannot deny it is very tempting to steal some from Jeremy labs, whatever he has in there. Maybe feeling high can help numb all the hurt and sadness that haunting me for being a failure in keeping you safe and finding ways to bring you home.

But even without drug, I not quite lucid.

However, I am me; an officer of law, a survivor of Cult of Bulshar. Oh, it is hurt to remember that but I do survive right. As wild all this may, things that I never ever imagine when I am at the Academy, I am sure we will be able to find the answer. I want you to know, as when I said _‘everything good that I have in my life is because I came back to the ghost river triangle’_ ,I really meant it. And I am not going to let the best thing that happen in my life, vanish just like that. I will not easily surrender; no demon nor angel can stop me from finding you.

As you once said, _‘Hero always win'_ , I know, I not a hero but Wynonna is. No matter how miserable she look like now, how much she blame herself for what happen, she is the Earp Heir who ended the curse. She will not giving up. After all, you are her most favourite person in this world; Emm…in another world too. Jeremy and Robin also been working tireless trying to decipher any things they can find related to the Garden. We are trying to find Mama too, maybe she know something, or Julian had share anything with her before.

The whole family is all in, we will find the way baby. Just hang in there okay. We will come. Hope fast enough.

Hmm... the weather is getting cold now, and I remember how easily you get cold. You need more blankets than any human being ever need, and you still want your bonus blanket too. Hope the Garden is not that cold, or at least you have something to keep you warm. When you back, I will be here to keep you warm. Always.

Love,  
Nicole


End file.
